The Traitor's Trial
by Kryptonite8
Summary: Set after the second war between the Titans and the Gods. (Ignore any books that happen afterwards- It probably won't make sense if you don't) Enjoy!


**I started this on my old account so I'm going to continue this but I need more ideas. Chapters 1-4 now up. I still have not written number 5. Enjoy please!**

**The Traitor's Trial**

Chapter one- The Trial Begins

**3****rd**** person POV**

Prometheus stared at the gods and goddesses in front of him. Out of the 14 major gods and goddesses only 12 were there. They were; Apollo, God of music, sun and prophecy; Artemis, Apollo's older twin and goddess of the hunt and moon; Hestia, Goddess of the hearth; Hades, God of the underworld; Poseidon, God of the sea; Zeus, God of the sky and leader of the Gods; Hera, Goddess of marriage and wife to Zeus; Demeter, Goddess of agriculture; Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty ; Hephaestus, God of Fire and blacksmiths and husband to Aphrodite; Dionysus, God of wine; and Hermes, God of travel, messages and thieves. Athena, Goddess of wisdom and warfare and Ares, God of war were not there.

**Prometheus POV**

The God and Goddess who were mostly likely to defend me were not here. I had a feeling Zeus had made sure of that. My hands hurt. They were in handcuffs behind my back. Just to make it worse I was being forced to kneel in front of the insolent king of Gods Zeus by two twerps with a combined IQ of 1.

"I bet they don't pay you enough." I muttered to Twerp 1 and Twerp 2. They grunted.

"Whatever you do don't ask them for a raise. That's what I'm being punished for." I was lying but it was funny because they looked like they actually believed me. Well, they did until Zeus started to speak.

"We are all here to discuss Prometheus' Punishment for betraying Olympus and fighting against us-"

"Technically I didn't fight." I butted in. I knew it wasn't the smartest move even before I said it. I'm not the Titan of Forethought for nothing. Zeus obviously disagreed though as he was glaring at me. I noticed Hades gave a small smirk at his brother's annoyance and anger. I felt Twerp 1 and Twerp 2 stab me warningly with their spears. It hurt but didn't cause any damage.

Just as Zeus was about to yell at me to shut up, Ares walked in. Zeus turned to him and said angrily,

"Weren't you supposed to be practising sword fighting with Athena?"

"Does it matter?" Ares retorted then he saw me, the change of facial expression was almost comical.

"Oops..." At least it sounded like that it was hard to hear him as he was whispering. I grinned.

Then Athena came in.

**CHAPTER TWO- Is There A Chance?**

**Athena POV**

Fighting with Ares was boring and I hated it. It always ended the same way. I always won and neither of us was hurt. I know that's supposed to be good because I don't _want _to hurt him but it was so boring.

He left soon after our mini-fight and I went to the throne room to see if I could find someone to talk to.

The sight that greeted my eyes was unexpected to say the least.

**Prometheus POV**

Our eyes met. She looked shocked. She had every right to be.

"Thanks for telling me about the meeting." She told Zeus. The sarcasm wasn't disguised. It was so obviously sarcasm that the dictionary would probably use this as an example.

Ok, ok it won't but you get the point right?

I turned to the twerps behind me and muttered "For those that don't know that was sarcasm." The Twerps looked blank so I added "Sarcasm is a remark that mean the opposite of what they seem to say and are intended to mock or deride." Twerp two grunted but I got no response from twerp one.

I was painfully aware the Gods were staring at me. Well, actually, most were _glaring _at me but you get the point.

"You memorised the dictionary?" Ares muttered to me. How did_ he_ know it was the dictionary definition?

"No." I muttered back. _LIAR! _Ares look seemed to say.

Zeus, who was one of the many who glared at me, told Athena he thought she was busy and he hadn't wanted to interrupt her.

"He's lying!" I yelled and pointed like in one of those cheesy law films (or at least _tried _to, after all my hands were tied behind my back).

Everyone glared at me. Well, _nearly_ everyone Hestia, Ares and Athena weren't. Hestia because she's too kind. Ares and Athena were trying very hard not to laugh. Athena grinned at me and Ares just smirked.

"Now that everyone is here we can start Prometheus' Trial right?" Zeus said every word as if it was painful and I noticed he dragged the '_everyone' _so it looked like he had to struggle to get it out. I could swear I saw him grit his teeth together. He _so _didn't want Athena here.

**Zeus POV**

That annoying son of a bitch was going to get the most atrocious punishment ever. I knew just the one...

**CHAPTER 3- seriously?**

**Prometheus POV**

Just when I thought thinks couldn't get more dramatic in walks Oceanus. _Oceanus? _I mouthed to him in shock.

He grinned.

His Jet black hair was messy and his green eyes glistened with mirth. _Just you wait in see,_ he seemed to say, _the next bit will be hilarious. _

And it was.

Poseidon went hysterical shouting and screaming insults at the happy titan.

Zeus looked shocked as if thinking _what else could go wrong?_

The other gods' looks ranged from confused to angry to indifferent.

Muttering was heard as the Gods discussed Oceanus being here.

Athena looked as if she recognised Oceanus but was surprised at Poseidon's response to him being here.

"Who _are _you?" Athena asked Oceanus.

That shut everyone up. They looked surprised at Athena as if thinking _you don't know?_

To be honest it wasn't really surprising that Poseidon would keep his biggest rival on Olympus away from the Titan he always fought with. That's Oceanus if you hadn't realised.

"I'm Oceanus."

**Athena POV**

"I'm Oceanus." He replied to my question.

"Oh." I managed to get out. I definitely did not know that. I met him once before but I never got his name.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was by the ice-rink though technically it was a frozen pond but every December it turned into the local's ice-rink. I always felt a bit nervous next to water. Damn Poseidon._

_Then I saw him. He had Messy black hair and bright green eyes. He looked familiar but I knew I never met him before. I'll admit I was surprised when he came over and said hi. _

_He made me feel so safe I even went ice-skating with him. Nothing bad happened. We talked. We laughed. I was happy._

The flashback was over as soon as it had started. Nothing had changed during my nanosecond long flashback. He was grinning at me.

"No hard feelings?" He asked while still grinning his exasperating smile.

I glared at him. The fun evening no longer seemed so fun.

I can't believe I had been so stupid. It seems so obvious now that this was Oceanus.

_~Nothing bad happened on the ice rink._

_I could have been just paranoid_

_~He has green eyes like Poseidon_

_Anyone can have green eyes. Doesn't mean they have anything to do with the sea._

_~He has black hair like Poseidon. _

_I have black hair so that doesn't count_

_~He seemed... Powerful_

_Nothing to counter that with..._

How could I have been so stupid?

**Poseidon POV**

How dare he just waltz right in here and just pretend nothing's wrong?!

_How does he know Athena? When did they meet? Why didn't he tell her who he was?_

_Why do I care?_

The questions buzzed around in my head like a swarm of angry bees.

**Zeus POV**

I was surprised at Oceanus.

_Did he think he could just enter and carry on as if nothing's wrong?_

_When _did he meet my _daughter?_

_How _did they meet?

_Where _did they meet?

_Why _did they meet?

_Why_ didn't he tell her who he was?

I decided to ask the most important questions first.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

**Chapter 4**

**Oceanus POV**

The reaction to me being here was hilarious I have to admit. The way Poseidon went hysterical... Athena looked kind of hurt though as if thinking _why? Why didn't you tell me you jerk?!_

I felt guilty sure but that wasn't important now _or was it?_

I pretended to ponder Zeus' question even though my mind was already made up.

"I have a list of demands-" I started

"WHAT? You can't just walk in here and demand stuff! You should be punished like Prometheus for betraying Mt Olympus!"

Damn Poseidon and his stupid interruptions "That was very _vituperative and _you know it!" Ha! He doesn't even know what Vituperative means.

"Vituperative?" Hermes asked, he looked confused. Poseidon just glared at me.

"It means an outburst of violently abusive or harshly critical language." Athena told Hermes. How does she-? Never mind.

"Anyway... My first demand is..."

"I'm pretty sure we went through this already. You are not getting your stupid demands!" Poseidon told me with a smirk.

I ignored him "One I want-"

"Can't you get the fucking hint?!" Poseidon yelled at me in anger. I had successfully infuriated him. Part one of my plans a success. Now for part two...

"Um... Is this a bad moment?" Chiron stood uncomfortably at the door. Part two has begun and I will have all of the pathetic camp here to view it.

The look on the pathetic leader of the gods, Zeus was worth the wait.

The demigods looked a bit shocked but I guess you couldn't blame them.

Let's look at the facts shall we? There's Prometheus in chains, me, Athena standing away from the other gods with Ares and Poseidon screaming blue murder (at me).

I must admit there were a lot of demigods. Poor kids, they didn't ask for this life.

I cleared my throat "As I was saying-"

"Shut up." Poseidon told me while glaring. It was allot quieter then before but was still pretty loud.

"Athena," I started trying a different tactic "You can help me can't you?" I smiled pleasantly at her.

"I could. But why should I?" Athena was still angry about me not telling her about who I was.

"How would you like to meet your mum?" I asked

"What?" She looked confused

"You heard me. How would you like to meet Métis? I can arrange for a visit."

"She's dead."

"She's immortal, she can't die."

"She can fade."

"Gods and Titans both only fade if they have nothing worth living for or at least think they don't. She is not dead, nor has she faded. She still has something to live for."

She was silent as were everyone else. Most of the demigods looked confused. They probably didn't know who Métis was. But unlike everyone else her silence only lasted a moment.

"You're lying." She told me. I wasn't sure whether she was about to cry or kill me.

Luckily for me I wasn't lying.

And I knew my proof was close by the startled noises of the demigods and even some of the older gods.

My living proof had entered behind me.

**I need help to continue this so please, please, please message me or review with ideas. If I do use any of your ideas I WILL mention you, I'm not going to steal your credit but I do need help.**


End file.
